


A Weird Day For Aaron Burr

by Tj_animates



Series: Making Aaron Burr or/and Alexander Hamilton suffer because they are my favorite characters [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron burr is a amazing friend, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, He feels left out, Human Disaster Alexander Hamilton, Hurt/Comfort, I had a lot of fun writing this!!, Mentioned Eliza Schuyler, Mentioned George Washington, Mentioned Hercules Mulligan, Mentioned John Laurens, Mentioned Marquis de Lafayette, Platonic Relationships, Please protect my children, Poor Aaron Burr, Poor Alexander Hamilton, Poor alex he has PTSD, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, poor aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28634010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tj_animates/pseuds/Tj_animates
Summary: It was a weird day for Aaron Burr. Washington was still sick, it was raining extremely hard for an average day. But the weirdest thing is that he hasn't see Alexander Hamilton ever since noon. He asked around and figured out that Alexander hasn't left the building. Aaron figured out the answer when he enters Alexander's office. Turns out the storm has a huge part of the answer.-or-Aaron Burr figures out about Alexander's fear of storms during a huge storm and he helps him cope
Relationships: Aaron Burr & Alexander Hamilton
Series: Making Aaron Burr or/and Alexander Hamilton suffer because they are my favorite characters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098401
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	A Weird Day For Aaron Burr

**Author's Note:**

> This was a random idea that I came up with.

***Aaron's Pov***

It was...a weird day at work to say the least. First of all, Washington called in sick a couple of days ago and he said he was supposed to be back by now, but he still wasn't back. Which is worrying because that has never happened yet. So Adams has been in charge for a while more. Second of all, it was sunny all morning then at exactly noon dark storm clouds flooded the sky and it started raining. 

Now, it is not unusual to see a bright sky soon to be covered in clouds. It is pretty common actually. It _is_ unusual for it to get this dark, this fast. If you slept in until noon, you'd mistake it for being midnight. Not to mention that the wind and rain was fiercer than ever. 

_God it is like a hurricane is passing by._

However, the oddest thing that has happened today was that ever since noon, I haven't seen Alexander. I've asked around and no one has seen him. I figure that he might just be in his office, devouring himself in his work again. It wasn't unusual for that to happen, he was a workaholic. So, I didn't bother checking up on him. Actually I rarely ever check up on him.

Why should I? Literally on the first day we met, he abandoned me for John, Hercules and Lafayette for crying out loud! And the only times we ever hung out, was with the group and even then I still felt left out!

I sigh as I pass by his office. The door was closed and it was completely silent in the hallway. I honestly thought we could be good friends. Maybe go out for a couple of cups of coffee, maybe walk around in the park for a while or just hang out in the library considering that we both love to dive into a good book. Maybe even do some activities with the rest of the group and grow a tight bond with each other. Guess not. Guess things are going to stay like they are forever. Me alone with no friends and no one to lean on. I speed walk straight to my office to take my mind off things. 

\--

I was so caught up in work that I haven't even realized that two hours have passed. I also haven't realized that the storm outside has gotten worse. It was a loud bang of thunder that snapped me out of my trance. 

_Geeze I feel like Hamilton right now_.

I get an email from Adams saying that I need to deliver some paperwork for Alexander that is due in a few weeks. I rub my temples and groan. Great, out of everyone, in the workplace, it has to be Hamilton?? Well at least I just need to deliver something to him, I don't have to say much. But knowing Alexander, he'd probably keep on talking for hours.

I head to Adams office. Once I arrive, he hands me an enormous pile of packets. One that is too huge for any normal human to finish in a few weeks. Then again, Alexander wasn't normal. 

Walking to Alexander's office, I pass by Jefferson and Madison.

"Hey Burr." Madison called out "Are you headed to Hamilton's office?"

"Yeah, why?" I replied

"I knocked on his door a while ago and he hasn't answered. I tried a while later and there still wasn't an answer."

I raised my eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah," Thomas interjected "I mean, I know he hates me but at least he answers the door. Even if it is just a quick 'Go away Jefferson.'" Thomas mimicked Alexander.

I sigh for what seems like the thousandth time today. "It's fine, I'll just drop this off. Whether it be in front of his office or on his desk." 

"Good luck Burr."

\--

When I arrived at Alexander's door, you could hear the rain pouring from outside. 

_It's going to be a pain to walk home today._ I noticed. _I didn't even bring an umbrella._ I mentally groaned.

I knocked on the door "Hamilton, I need to give you some paperwork. Open up!" I called out.

_No answer, great!_

I wanted to leave but then I heard a small noise coming from the other side of the door. The rain was so noisy that I couldn't make out the sound but I knew that someone was in there. 

I knock again but harder "Hamilton I know you're in there! Open up!" I didn't care if I was yelling, no one could even hear me over the pouring rain.

_No answer… He is practically ignoring me!_

I ball up my one open fist. I should've just left the papers there in front of the door, but I didn't. Instead, I just turned the doorknob out of anger. 

To my surprise, I didn't see anyone inside. I only smelt the light scent of lavender from a scented candle that Hmailton had. I blinked. Hamilton was nowhere to be seen. If Hamilton wasn't in his room, where was he?

"Hamilton?" I questioned "Where are you?"

I placed the papers on the table, wondering where he was. I turned around to leave, until I heard a quiet sob coming near the desk. I wandered next to the table and my eyes widened. 

I saw Alexander with his back up against the wall, curled up into a ball, with one of his hands to his mouth, probably to try to silence the sobbing. He was tense, crying and shaking rapidly. His eyes were wide and bloodshot, clearly crying for a long time. His other hand was clutching his shoulder. I could see that his nails were digging into his skin, it could easily draw blood if he didn't stop.

"A-alexander?!" I gasped "What's wrong?" 

"G-ge-et o-out-t n-now!" He tried demanding but it came out as more as a sob. "P-please-e…"

"Wha- Alexander, no?! Are you insane?! I walk in to see you practically having a mental breakdown and you want me to leave as if I saw nothing?!" I objected almost in a yell.

Alexander flinched at my tone. "I-i-i a-am s-sor-r-ry, I-i am-m s-so sorry-y." He repeated

He began panicking "Hey, hey, hey, hey. It's ok. Just try to-" I was cut off by a flash of lightning I see through a window followed soon by a booming sound of thunder piercing the air.

My attention was brought back to Alexander when he shrieked and started to sob harder. "T-the w-wat-ter i-is goi-ing to-o ris-se s-soon-n! W-we ar-re goin-ng to d-die!”

I run over to the door and lock it. I am pretty sure that Alexander wouldn’t want anyone else to see him like this. I rush back over to the desk and crouch in front of Alexander. “Alexander, listen to me.” I state in the softest voice I have. God it is weird to see the mostly confident, assured, Alexander Hamilton, broken like that. I don’t even know what to do in this situation! I start to panic myself on feeling like I am unable to do anything. I force myself to calm down. 

_This is about Alexander right now. You can’t panic, or else you really won’t be able to do anything_ I scolded myself _Ok, now focus on Alexander. Try telling him to do the breathing exercise you learned a while ago._

“Alexander, can you hear me? I need you to listen to me, for once.” He looks at me and slowly nods his head. "Ok, good. Now, breathe in for four seconds." I command, he obliges. "Good now hold it in for seven seconds." He does what is told, and he is able to slow down his crying, I slightly smile. "You are doing great, now breathe out for eight seconds." He listens, he is able to untence a bit. "Now try to repeat the process until you are calm. You can hold on to my hand if you want."

Alexander immediately grabbed my hand and continued to follow the breathing exercise well for about a minute while I kept on telling him soothing words, until the loudest bang of thunder so far bursted through the air. This caused Alexander to relapse back into a panic.

“O-oh g-god, t-the wat-ter i-i-is g-g-going to-o ri-se n-now! E-e-very-yone i-is d-dying, s-save t-them p-please!” Alexander let go of my hand and curled up into a tighter ball, muttering to himself, eyes filled with terror.

_No, no, no, no, crap! What do I do? What do I do!?_ I gritted my teeth while I panicked, until it hit me _What about the 5-4-3-2-1 technique? That has to work!_

“Alex,” I grab his attention “Name five things you see.” I calmly say. He looks around frantically searching, not wanting to mess up.

“Uh, uh...I see....uh..” 

“Hey it is ok, take your time.”

“Uh, I see the… I see you." He says, I nod. "I see the desk." He mutters "The carpet and the chair." He mutters a bit more louder. "And the wall." He sighed

"Ok now name four things you feel." Another bang of thunder flooded the air but this time Alexander only flinched

"Um, I feel the floor...The wood of the desk.” He freezes at some unexpected lightning and thunder but continues. “My clothing and..” I see him realize that he ran out of things to touch so he grabbed my hand. “Your hand.” He states

“Ok now list three things you can hear.” 

“I-i hear the r-rain.’ He winced when he said that. “Your voice and....some footsteps from the hallway.” Another, slightly more quiet, boom of thunder was heard but Alex only flinched slightly.

“You are doing great, now tell me two things you smell.” 

“L-lavender.. And fresh papers, i guess?"

"Now one thing you can taste."

"...Blood…" Alexander said bluntly. I immediately grew concerned "From biting my tongue too hard." He explained. I made an 'o' shape with my mouth.

"See? You are here, in your office. You are not going to die. The storm isn't strong enough to bring down this building. You are safe."

I rubbed his hand gently, his breathing slowed down. Some more lightning and thunder appears, the storm seems to be getting worse, so I start to get up to close the blinds. But Alexander gripped my wrist.

"P-please d-don't go…" He pleads

"Hey I am not leaving, I am just going to close the blinds real quick. I will be right back, ok."

"Ok." He lets go and I quickly get up and close the blinds. I go back to the desk and sit back down on the floor. 

"See? I am right here. I am not leaving you till you're calm." I grab his hand and he smiles. That's when I realized that he still had his other hand harshly gripping his shoulder. My heart sank when I realized that his fingernails are embedded in his skin. So much so that he could draw blood soon if I didn't do anything. "H-hey Alex, don't do that. You'll hurt yourself." 

He immediately let's go "O-oh sorry." He looks down.

"It's fine, just… don't do it. I don't want you to get even more hurt." I claimed, he nodded. "Do you want to come out from under the desk now?" I ask

"I-ok." 

I help him get up from under the table. When he stands up, the shorter man gives me a half smile but I see him tremble. I know he doesn't really want to stand "I can tell that you don't want to do this." I say, his eyes widen, I sigh "You didn't have to get up if you don't want to."

"I-i'm sorry. Could we just sit on the floor then? I feel safer like that for some reason" 

"Of course, anything you want." We both sat on the floor, we chose a spot near a wall, not doing anything. We were just waiting for the storm to pass. It wasn't really working since the storm was somehow getting even worse. By the looks of it, if I wasn't going to start talking to Alexander, he was going to start panicking again.

"Do you wanna talk about what happened?" I speak up. He turns to me, I expected him not to answer but typical Alexander. He starts sharing.

"Well, uh w-when I was seventeen, a massive hurricane destroyed my entire town."

I was taken a back on the answer. To be honest, I wasn't expecting the answer to be that straight forward. 

"Oh, geeze. I am sorry.."

"Heheh.. don't be." He bitterly laughed "It's not even the worst thing that has happened to me."

"What do you mean?"

He sighs "I don't wanna talk about the other things right now. Everything is already overwhelming with the hurricane thing. But I guess we could focus on that. If it'll keep me distracted."

"No, Alexander, if you don't want to-"

"Aaron, the only thing that'll be able to take my mind off this storm is talking about the hurricane. I know it sounds weird but...trust me for once." 

"...ok…" I start "Well what else could you tell me about the hurricane?"

"The weather was just like how it is outside." He looked at the closed blinds. "Well, I was one of, if not, the only survivor of it. That'll explain my fear of storms." He continued

I become confused "Wait, so these panic attacks always happen during storms." I ask

"..yeah.. Usually, whenever it happens, either John, Laf, Herc, Eliza or Washington are there to help keep me calm. But they weren't here so I had to deal with this on my own."

A pang of jealousy fills my heart. Literally everyone else knows about Alexander's fear of storms. 

_I can't believe that he didn't tell me, guess he really doesn't like me._

Alexander paused before turning towards me "I..I should've told you."

The jealousy disappeared when he said that but then I think that he is basically forced to at this point. "It's fine, Alex. I-"

"No. Aaron, listen." He cut in "You are one of my friends. You should know about this. I was just…" He trailed off.

"You just what?"

"I was just scared...on how you would react. I didn't want you to think I was a freak because of this fear. Especially since you always see me as a confident person." He sighs "I know it was a stupid reason but-" I cut him off

"Alex, that is completely reasonable. I understand why you wouldn't want to tell me. I am not the one labeled as the soft and understanding one." I chuckle, but he doesn't laugh. Instead I see him start to tear up again.

"See, that's the thing-" Alex start's to ramble about all the reasons why he should've told me. I can't stand to see him crying again, so I decided to do something that even surprised myself.

"You see-" before he could finish the sentence, I pulled him into a hug.

"Hey, what did I just say? It was a completely valid reason for you not to tell me. Ok." I said to him into his ear.

He sinks into my hug. "Ok...a-and sorry for not being the best friend I could be to you. I mean, I barely pay attention to you, even if we are hanging out together with the group. We barely speak to each other. And on the first day we met, I left you alone. I should've brought you along." He sighs "I feel like a bad friend."

"It's fine." I wanted to say that he didn't have to apologize and that it didn't bother me. But the truth is, it really did sting.

"Wanna start making up all the time we missed?" 

I hesitate then slightly grin "...sure." I looked at the closed blinds, only to hear no rain. No rain, no thunder, no lightning.

"Well won't you look at that?" I see Alexander looking at the blinds from the corner of my eye. "The rain stopped." I continued. There was an awkward silence between us.

"I...You should get started your work… And I should too. Are you ok now?"

"Yeah, I am. And we should.."

"Well, see you later." We both get up from the floor, and I start to head for the door.

"Aaron wait-" I turn around "The gang and I are going to hang out at the bar tomorrow, wanna come?"

I smile "Sure."

I leave his office and start heading for my room, still smiling. Yeah, today was definitely a weird day. But who says that's a bad thing?

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you enjoyed! Please leave comments! Comments help me stay motivated on writing!!


End file.
